Predawn Light
by Hikishi
Summary: A chance meeting between two boys brings about friendship and a different way of looking at life. The night can bring with it whole new way of living that most people never see. A Mango fic
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hi, I've returned, with another multichapter. This baby was born a couple of years ago and I hadn't finished it, but I recently thought I would post it and see what happens. So far, I've only seen one other story that addresses this plot, so I thought I could use it. It's a lot different from my other stories, and more light hearted.

Predawn Light by Hikishi

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, I don't own it and I've lost my boxsets sob.

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Language.

Genres: AU, Friendship.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

He had been making his way home from school when he saw the moving van parked up outside the old Jones place. It had been empty for several months now and there had been little to no interest in the place, only two viewings that he remembered. He slowed his steps as he passed the van, trying to get a glimpse of the new owners. Furniture littered the yard and a tired looking woman with blond hair pulled into a neat little knot was stood on the front porch, conversing into her cellphone. Two men in uniforms - the movers he presumed - appeared from within the truck, carrying a heavy looking oak table. He listened carefully, trying to catch her words as he walked.

"It's a quiet neighbourhood. Yes, regular patrols. The park's right across the street so we can watch…no. I'm not having a repeat of last time!" She said in a louder, worried voice, shaking her head. "It can't happen again." She suddenly pulled the phone away from her ear, covering the mouthpiece, to instruct the movers in a softer voice. "In the dining room please, under the windows." The woman went back to her caller, pinching her nose before speaking again. "Sorry, it's been a long day. Did you remember to pick up the black-out blinds…"

Black-out blinds? He thought to himself with a frown as he entered his front yard next door. _Why would anyone want those?_ He mounted his front steps and went inside, pondering his weird new neighbours.

"Mom!" He called, toeing his sneakers off and walking through to the kitchen. As he suspected, she was stood at the window, watching curiously. His mother was _very_ interested in what went on in their neighbourhood. He sighed. Nothing out of the ordinary there. She seemed to notice him then and started slightly, having been caught in the act.

"Oh, hello Heero, how was your day?" Misato Yuy asked, sparing him a quick glance, before returning to her spying. Her son shrugged.

"Fine." He answered in his usual detached manner. "Is that the new neighbour?"

"Must be." She replied, not taking her eyes from the window. "I think I'll ring Iria and ask her to come over so we can greet them together."

He could tell right away that her attention would now be permanently diverted for the rest of the evening. Misato _never _passed up the chance of a good bit of gossip, especially if she was the first to know.

"I'm going upstairs to do my homework." He said, knowing she wouldn't care at the moment.

"Okay honey." The black haired woman replied absently, still glued to the activities outside. Heero shook his head in defeat, hefted his backpack and left the kitchen ,starting for the stairs. He was halfway up them when she finally realised what he'd said and called after him. "I'll shout up if she brings Quatre!"

He smirked to himself, knowing that she'd forget her words as soon as she started speaking to Iria. Heero dropped his backpack on the floor once in his room and immediately went to his laptop, booting it up. He wanted to get a head start on his English essay.

He'd managed to get halfway through it by the time Quatre arrived. As he predicted, his mother had completely forgotten about warning him of the young blond's arrival and looked up to see his friend saunter into his room without knocking. Trowa, who lived a few doors down, next door to Quatre, followed him in as they entered.

"So, someone finally moved into the old Jones place." Quatre commented as he flopped down to lie Heero's bed without ceremony. Quatre, although sweet and kind, had absolutely no understanding of how to treat other people's possessions or personal space. Heero suppressed an annoyed growl, knowing that his friend wasn't doing it intentionally.

"Yes." He replied, turning to Trowa, who had propped himself against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"Catherine." Was his quiet reply.

"His sister and mine have patched it up again." The blond elaborated, rolling his eyes as he smoothed his expensive purple tee down over his stomach.

"That was fast."

"You know they can't resist gossiping with your mother."

"Wufei's out there." Trowa announced, nodding towards the window.

Heero took a quick look to ascertain the statement before nodding and shutting down his computer. The other two followed him as he traipsed outside and they all crossed the street to the little park where another teenager of Chinese descent was sitting on a bench. He was watching the Jones place with an uncaring frown.

"Hey." He said as they sat down beside him. "Come to watch the show?"

Heero chose not to reply, picking at the peeling paint on the metal arm of the bench. Trowa pulled a pack of slightly dented Marlboros from the pocket of his jeans and lit up, trusting Quatre to do the talking for them, which of course, the blond did.

"Well, it's the most exciting thing to happen around here in ages."

"There goes the welcome wagon." Wufei reported as three women exited Heero's house and approached the stranger.

"Where's Sally?" Quatre asked, Wufei.

"Hospital called her in again."

They watched in silence as pleasantries were exchanged. The blonde woman spoke to them for a few moments, before excusing herself to get on with her work. The other three shared a look and then retreated to Heero's. From what the boys could see, the conversation had been short and not satisfactory for them, but they could hardly be rude to the polite stranger. They sat around, watching the movers for a while longer, but quickly grew bored and followed the women inside.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

-1Author's note:

Hi again.

I'm aware that the update process for this story is a lot slower than my previous ones. The reason for this is that I am pulling crazy hours at work to save spending money for my holiday, and translating all of my handwritten works onto my laptop at the same time. I have a lot of handwritten stuff, due to my computer dying a few years back, and most stories are at least forty-fifty pages long. And I write small. Very small.

On a side note Cewo: how the hell did you do that?! And in one sentence. Are you stalking me? laughs damn, you're good.

And Yilun, light of my life, sorry it's taking so long! This is so frustrating, it's not like me at all.

Nevertheless, welcome to chapter two.

Predawn Light by Hikishi

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, I don't own it and I've lost my boxsets sob.

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Language.

Genres: AU, Friendship.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Heero, you forgot to take out the trash!"

His mother called up to him a week later. The strange new neighbours had been settled within a few days, quietly and without ceremony. They were polite enough people, though very reserved and not interested in taking more than the smallest active roles as members of their community. The blinds stayed firmly closed during the day, only being opened after ten pm.

They were an odd couple too, and kept very weird hours. Sean Maxwell had gained a job as a priest at the local church, job sharing with the old priest, who was too old to conduct every service now. He left at five am and did not return until after six pm most days, excepting the weekends, when he stayed home. On those days he did other things, like gardening and shopping with his wife on Saturdays.

Helen Maxwell, on the other hand, was never seen leaving the house until late afternoons during the week. She was always back by ten though. Once she returned she would open the blinds on the ground floor and begin cooking a meal, often around half eleven. The windows would be opened in the kitchen and the smells and sounds would drift out into the night.

One of the couple was a good pianist, as Heero had heard many wonderful pieces played in the dark of night. He would leave his window open and let the soft sounds soothe him into slumber.

Heero sighed in exasperation and picked up the trash bag from the kitchen, stepping outside to accomplish the forgotten chore, checking his watch. It was almost eleven thirty, and he would need to go to bed soon. He had school in the morning and a fast track class after school, meaning that it would be an extra long day for him. The last thing he needed was to be running on fumes.

Heero dumped the black bin liner into the trashcan and dragged the thing to the curb, grimaced at the metal against concrete sound as it grated through his brain.

As Heero turned to go back inside, he heard the tell tale squeak of the swing set in the park, making him spin around and scan the dark warily. He and his friends were the youngest people in the area, so no one should be out it the park as this time of night.

A glint of gold caught his eye and Heero narrowed is eyes, hoping his mind was playing tricks on him, but knowing otherwise. He approached the play area, wary but intrigued as to who would be outside at this time of night.

As Heero got closer, wondered who could possibly be out this late at night, and in the park of all places. The local law enforcement had dropped letters through his door explaining that their had been a spate of robberies in the area and for everyone to be vigilant.

He stepped into the play area making out a long rope of hair. A girl alone in a park at night was _definitely _suspicious. The flash of gold had been from a chain around her neck. The swinging stopped for a moment and the girl regarded him quietly before speaking and throwing his mind into turmoil.

"Can I help you?" The accent was soft, but firm and husky, a boy's voice.

"No." Heero replied quickly, trying to mask his surprise. He stepped closer again. "I saw you out here and wondered what you were doing."

"Just hanging out." Came the nonchalant reply.

The boy-Heero had decided that it definitely _was_ a boy, was wearing black from head to toe, long sleeves, and black sneakers, making the only skin visible on his hands, face and neck. The darkness of his attire contrasted with his deathly pale complexion and his eyes - his eyes were violet. _He must be wearing contacts._ Heero mused.

"It's a bit late to be out." He commented with a disapproving frown. This kid looked younger than him, he had to be in school. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

The teenager stood then. He was a few inches shorter than Heero and of a slighter build. His clothes looked a little big on him, the sleeves of the plain hooded sweater covering those tapered fingers of his. The stranger squinted up at Heero through the bangs of hair that cut across his face.

"Nope!" He laughed. "I don't go to school. You're Heero, right?"

He took a step back, instantly on guard. Who was this kid? How did he know his name. Heero had never even _seen_ him before.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded hotly, taking a step forward trying to get this boy to back down, even he was scared.

"That's polite!" A huffed reply came back at him. The boy crossed his arms indignantly. "I hope your friends aren't like you."

"My friends? Look, I don't know what you-"

"Hey isn't it a school night for _you_?" The teen interrupted suddenly to point out, throwing himself back onto the swing set. "You should go to bed."

"Look kid-" He was getting extremely annoyed with the insouciant youth.

"Duo."

"What?"

The teen kicked himself higher on the swing, his braid flying behind him like a banner.

"My name's Duo. Though," He shrugged. There's not much point in introducing myself. I doubt we'll see each other again."

It seemed to signal the end of the conversation. Duo flashed him a quick but sad looking smile and continued to push himself higher. Heero saw his mother standing on the porch, probably wondering where he'd disappeared to and went to join her.

"What were you doing?" Misato pestered him as he reached his house moments later. "I only asked you to take the trash out. You've been gone for ages." she looked him up and down, frowning in disapproval at his green tank top and black sleeping shorts. "It's cold out."

"I was talking to a boy in the park."

"I didn't see anyone."

"He's right…" Heero's voice trailed off as he looked back at the playground.

There was no one there, and the swing Duo had been sitting on was completely still.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Author's note:

Hello and welcome to Chapter Three of Predawn Light.

We're doing okay so far, I get a load of hits but only the long term lovers of writing seem to review. I LIKE reviews, and well rounded ones at that. You have a criticism, just tell me. As long as it's constructive I have absolutely no problem with it.

That said, you don't have to review. As I said, the hits already tell me I'm way popular (Like, totally!).

Jewel of Hell: Ta for replying to my review on your story (Which is brilliant by the way people, A Time For Us, go read it!) I'm ever so grateful that you allayed my fears!

Leikaru: Hey, where've you been? And, yes I will continue to intrigue.

Snowdragonct: Llamas! You're crazy. And god, I found that TOKEn review you were sent hahahahaha! Gods, some people just crack me up, and the worst thing is, I think they were being serious!

And of course, My Yilun: Yep, Dysfunctional families are my speciality! Of course I'll make sure to flesh (lol) it out just for you.

Predawn Light by Hikishi

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I'm hoping to take up a collection with my fan fiction friends and start a bidding war. I currently have £1.50.…

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Language.

Genres: AU, Friendship.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Heero couldn't stop thinking about his strange night time encounter. At school the next day, he found he couldn't focus and kept zoning out. The weekend was just as bad, and the others kept shooting him weird glances as he moped around on their shopping trip that weekend.

"What's up with you?" Wufei demanded as they sat in the food court in the local mall, eating and looking over their purchases. "You've been jumping at shadows all day."

"I just…" He contemplated his words for a moment. "Have any of you seen a boy in the park lately?"

"No." Quatre shook his head. "You know there're no other kids in our area. Think it might be the gang that have been breaking into houses nearby?"

"No way. This kid's too young. About our age, maybe younger. Long hair-"

"A _girl_?!" Wufei interjected.

"No. A boy. He wore all black and his eyes were purple."

"Don't be daft Heero. No one has purple eyes."

"Well _he_ did." The teenager maintained with a scowl.

"You didn't imagine this? Or dream it? I mean, come on. Purple eyes and long hair. All in black?"

"Yes." Heero replied firmly, shoving a fry around in his ketchup. "In the park."

"Maybe he's a…vampire." Quatre said with a shudder.

"There' no such things as vampires." Wufei snorted. "Now a _ghost,_ that seems much more likely. Our area is known for hauntings-"

"He's not a ghost?"

"Did you touch him? Was he really pale?"

"No I didn't touch him!" Heero shot back in exasperation. "And so what if he was pale!"

"How do you know then?"

"Wufei, how is it that you believe in ghosts and not vampires?" Trowa suddenly joined the conversation, still studying the back of a dvd he'd just bought. Wufei went red, then white.

"It's a fact that one cannot live by consuming another's blood for extended periods of time. It will make you sick."

"Enough! He's not a ghost, he's not a vampire, he's just another stuck up kid who likes to be cryptic, stay up late and play tricks with people's minds. I don't know how he managed to slip away without my mother noticing. She was standing at the door watching me."

"And you're sure he's not a ghost?"

On Monday things were no better and Heero was back at school He was finding it increasingly difficult to pay attention in class.

Duo's prediction seemed to come true as he didn't see the youth for nearly three weeks, despite staying up late to watch for him. When he did finally see the young teen again, he hadn't been expecting it. His parents were over at Wufei's, his Aunt Sally holding a dinner party for her close friends.

He happened to glance out of the window as he was sat at his laptop and saw a shadow in the tree of his front yard. Heero threw his window open and stared into the darkness.

"Duo? What are you doing in the tree?"

There was a flash of pearly white teeth as Duo replied to his query with a quick smile.

"Hiya Heero. Turn off the light and I'll show you."

Again the teen was clad all in black. Heero did as was requested and returned to the window, following Duo's hand as it gestured to the skies.

"I'm star-gazing. Look." He moved his finger, tracing a shape and the dark haired boy's eyes followed the outline easily. "That W shape is Cassiopeia, The seven sisters." Heero nodded silently. "There's Orion. The three stars in a line are Orion's belt. That funny looking cluster over there is Scorpio. It's rises as Orion sets. There's a myth that says Orion was once stung by a scorpion and that God placed them in the heavens to chase each other for all eternity."

"You like Astronomy?" Heero asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, me'n my brother used to watch togeth. Solo taught me all he knew about the constellations." Came the wistful reply.

"Isn't he worried about you being out so late?"

"He's dead." Duo said lightly, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back against the tree's trunk. "'Sides, I c'n take care of myself. Used to live on the streets."

He really didn't seem upset about his brother's demise or living on the streets. Heero wasn't sure how to react to this, Duo was very strange indeed.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Hi there everyone. Apologies for the long Hiatus, I was away on holiday and have only just returned. No, if anyone asks, I didn't enjoy it, it was _boring_. And me, well I'm the kind of person who like Ghyll scrambling and rock climbing (even though I suffer quite badly with Vertigo, which, by the way, is a fear of edges, not heights. I'm extremely strange, and I think that's becoming apparent.). Anyway. We went to Gran Canaria, and all I could do was sit and catch a tan, so I pulled out my trusty PSP and pads and got to writing instead.

Snow: I have read the chapters I missed on Witness Protection, but I was so far behind, I didn't leave a review, please forgive me, I'll do it on your next post, and beside that, You know I like everything so far! As for Heero learning more about Duo, well that's coming, but you know how slowly I like to build up to that! We're both a little nuts, I think.

Yilun: Sorry hun, I know It's taken a while. This Chapter has the elements you're looking for though, if a little short.

Kamui-White Flower: If you have ANY questions, I'll try to answer them this time, so feel free to ask away.

Ronin101: Thanks for the compliment, and keep on reading!

Please everyone feel free to leave a review, even those of you who hit and run.

Predawn Light by Hikishi

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, I don't own it and I've lost my boxsets sob.

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Language.

Genres: AU, Friendship.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"You said you didn't think I'd see you again." Heero said a few days later when he saw Duo once again, sitting in the tree outside his window.

The long haired teen shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant gesture, swinging his feet just out of Heero's reach.

"Most of the time, that's what happens." He answered matter of factly, like he thought his behaviour was normal and unavoidable. He cocked his head to one side, regarding the other teen like a specimen he was studying closely.

"But you…you're different. It's like you go outta your way to talk to me, like you really _want_ to get to know me."

"You're interesting," Heero managed to say awkwardly, looking off to the right, not making eye contact.

"And Wufei, Trowa and Quatre _aren't_?" Duo laughed at his surprised look. "What? You think I just wanted to stalk you or something? That I didn't know their names?"

"You've never met them." He pointed out succinctly.

"That doesn't mean that I don't know who they are Heero! You really think I'm that sheltered? I make it my _business_ to know things."

"Okay," Came the challenging tone. "What do you know about them?"

"Quatre is the youngest of twenty nine, and the only boy." He began to tick off on his fingers. "His dad owns Winner enterprises. He's hardly ever home and has no idea that Que's rebellious because he wants his attention. Trowa." He ticked off another finger. "Trowa lives with his sister Catherine, who's a circus performer. He's the oldest out of all of you and has been trying to quit smoking for a year now. Wufei," He said this next bit proudly. "Is the orphaned member of the Dragon Clan. He lives with his aunt Sally who works at the local hospital. When he's eighteen he'll have full control of the forty million dollar trust fund his parents left for him."

A brief smile. "And you Heero, live with your mom and step dad. She's a home maker, he's a computer genius. You have been learning from a young age how to program and once got caught hacking into the DMV database

"Jay caught me." He admitted sheepishly, before remembering something. "Wufei said that he thinks you're a ghost."

Duo laughed then, long and hard

"Here." He took off his sneaker, hefted it once in his hand and before Heero had a chance to react, Duo had launched it and the shoe beaned him.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He snarled as he rubbed his head in the spot where the object had struck him. Duo laughed, his face displaying mirth.

"Proving to you that I'm not just a figment of your imagination!" He explained, the mischievousness of the act showing in his eyes. "Of course I'm not a ghost!" Duo held out his hand expectantly. "Now can I have my shoe back?"

Heero rolled his eyes and retrieved the footwear, leaning out of his window to place the offending object into the young teen's hand. Duo pulled it on and began to scramble out of the tree.

"Where are you going?" He asked as the slight form landed silently and gracefully on the grass below.

Duo glanced back and quirked a grin.

"I'm hungry!" He called back up. "I'm gonna go have some lunch."

Heero watched him walk across the yard and disappear into the darkness, all the while wondering when they would next encounter one another.

* * *

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

-1Author's note:

Hello and welcome to Chapter Five of Predawn Light.

Time to find out what everyone thinks of our favourite Duo.

I'm sorry the update process is so slow, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Snow, This Chapter's for you. Every time you update, I feel like a heel for not doing so myself and it kinda sucks, but pushes me to keep editing the story to the way I want it to be.

Camillian: Hi, welcome and thank you for your review. Yes, Heero did notice Duo seemed to disappear, but the kid was wearing all black so once he got far enough away into the darkness, he kinda just melted into it.

Anf600: Hey, welcome back! And yes, I know, it does seem a little far fetched, but it is that plot.

And Yilun: Well, it took me long enough, didn't it? Next chapter is the line I sent you, and yes, Aunt Sally is really happy in her new role. It's coming together, but slowly.

Please everyone continue to review, it's helping me along. If you leave your email i will try to reply to any questions you have, as i'm a little short on space here. And the hits i'm getting are amazing.

Predawn Light by Hikishi

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, I don't own it and I've lost my boxsets sob.

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Language.

Genres: AU, Friendship.

**Chapter Five**

"So he's not a ghost then." Wufei surmised the very next day as they walked home from school together.

"No, pale enough to look like one though."

"Is he homeless or something?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

They turned onto their street and continued strolling along slowly.

"He knows a lot about us though." Heero said after a moment of thought.

"Really?"

"Yes," The Japanese youth replied with a tight nod, fingers clenching convulsively on the strap of his satchel. "told me all about Sally and my run in with the DMV. I was worried he might be a spy."

Wufei frowned.

"But it's nothing that's not already common knowledge within the neighborhood. All he'd need to do is ask the right questions…"

The black haired teen trailed off as he noticed a figure in the park as they approached, crouching near the jungle gym.

"Quatre?" Heero queried in an undertone that didn't carry.

They both approached, curious as to what had their friend's attention. The blond turned as if he'd heard them though and beckoned frantically to them.

"QUICK! I need your help!" He cried.

They wasted no time in crossing the road and entered the play area, coming to a stop by the youngest Winner.

"What is it?" Wufei asked as he knelt to see under the covered plastic steps but dropping back as Trowa appeared from underneath it, shaking his head.

"He won't come out."

"What's going-Duo!?" Heero pushed the others aside and crawled inside the cramped dark space that the young teen had wedged himself into. "What are you doing in here?"

"The light, it's burning." Duo said in a shaky tone.

"Burning?" Heero stared at him in puzzlement. "It's only sunlight."

"N-no." Came the forced reply as Duo cringed further from him and the entrance to the play structure. "Burns me. I have a…con-condition."

"Okay." The messy haired boy managed to reply, still confused, but keeping calm. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of there." He reassured. Heero turned back to the others.

"He says the light's burning him." He told them. Wufei looked sceptical.

"What, he's now claiming to be a vampire?" Came the incredulous sounding voice of reason. Trowa shook his head.

"No, it's a medical condition." The tallest of them said slowly. "He's actually allergic to sunlight, or, more specifically, ultraviolet light."

"Y-yes." Duo stammered from his hiding place. "Right."

"We need to get him inside then, and fast." Quatre said resolutely, taking charge of the situation. Just because he was the shortest, didn't mean he couldn't solve a problem better than anyone else. "He's already burnt his arm."

"But how?" Heero wondered. Planning was not his strong point.

They all went silent for a moment, thinking. Then Quatre snapped his fingers suddenly.

"I have an idea!" He threw his house keys at the eldest teen. "Trowa, I need you to go to my house and get the supply van." Trowa immediately went to do so. "Wufei, we'll need that giant sleeping bag Sally bought you for last year's camping trip." The Chinese teen left also, but looked confused. "Heero, stay here, I'm going to run to the corner store."

"What for?" He called after Quatre's retreating form.

"The best sunblock they have." Came his no nonsense reply. "Duo's skin needs all the protection it can get."

It took them twenty minutes to get organised and pulled off Quatre's plan. Heero covered every exposed bit of Duo's skin with the sun cream before helping him into his own jacket to cover his arms. Duo seemed grateful for this, despite the sweltering heat of the afternoon. Wufei and Quatre held the sleeping bag over the end of the tunnel so Duo could crawl out and draped it over him before leading him over to the van Trowa had backed up to the park gates. He fell into the back with relief and the tall teen then drove it across the street into Heero's waiting garage.

"So that's why you're never out during the day." He said a while later as he handed Duo a large glass of water.

They were all sat on Heero's bed with the bedside lamp on. Without it, the room would be in complete darkness, as a heavy blanket had been tucked into the curtain rail to keep out the harmful sunlight. The long haired teen nodded as Trowa wrapped clingfilm around the nasty looking burn on his right arm, where the sun had caught it before they'd rescued him.

"Yeah, I developed the condition when I was six. The doctors say it was present at birth, but my skin only stopped creating enough extra layers around that time. I'd been safe until then. Now it's not thick enough, and doesn't produce enough melatonin, the stuff that protects people from low levels of ultra violet light. There's no known cure, so I can't do anything about it. During the day I sleep, and then I go outside once it gets dark."

"What about school?" Wufei asked. Duo grinned in return, taking a sip of water and setting it on the bedside table.

"Oh, I don't go. I get home schooled, study in a virtual classroom online between six and ten am. I sleep during the day and get up around nine. Breakfast is at ten, dinner at one am. Then I usually go outside for a few hours. I was supposed to be inside at four, but the weather's been overcast lately and I'm still getting used to the longer hours of daylight here. I lost track of time and the sun was up before I knew it…I had to get out of it's way. I locked myself out, forgot I was on my own this morning…."

He suddenly gazed at them each in turn, stifling a yawn. "…Thanks. You guys probably saved my life." He failed to stifle a second yawn, covering his mouth with a small, slender hand.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Trowa suggested wisely. "You've been up nearly eighteen hours."

Duo shook his head slowly, blinking lethargically.

"Sorry, I'm just so tired."

"Go to sleep then." Heero urged, you can't go anywhere just yet anyway."

"Okay…Thanks again guys…" He acquiesced with a quiet murmur and snuggled down on Heero's bed. They all exchanged a look before Heero gestured for them to follow him out of the room.

* * *

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

-1Author's note:

Hi.

Were on chapter six now, and this should be a bit more fun for everyone.

I am loving the response to what I'm writing, you're all brilliant!

I have two stories that are absolute epics, but are unfinished. I really want to post them for you, but I'm afraid that because they're no finished, I'll get stuck. One's an AU though, but not bad if I say so myself!

Yilun: as always, my first and last port of call. My tongue is firmly in my cheek still, but the blowout isn't till the next chapter, and it's _ouch_.

Snow: I see how many reviews you get, and wonder how the hell you have time to read someone else's story AND post a review and sometimes even manage to send a reply to my reviews. God, you're a superhero! ((mutters under breath))

This Chapter is for my new reviewer and friend Soul02, who is a Crisis Core fan like me ((I really, really, want that game. Next payday….)) Here's you're update.

One more thing, BlindDreamer2009, Thankyou for adding all my stories and me as a fave, I smiled when I saw that.

Predawn Light by Hikishi

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, I don't own it and I've lost my boxsets sob.

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Language.

Genres: AU, Friendship.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"I'll take him home when night falls." Trowa volunteered as they sat together in the kitchen an hour later.

"It must be so lonely for him." Quatre mused, taking a sip of tea, his favourite hot drink, he could stand coffee. Iria drank it, and he hated smelling it on her breath when she kissed him. "No friends, no one to hang out with. Imagine having to live in darkness all your life."

"Sucks to be him."

Trowa's tall frame was leant against the kitchen cupboards.

"No wonder he kept coming to see me." Heero added.

Before anyone else could speak, they heard a woman's voice outside, calling frantically. Abandoning their drinks and scraping chairs back, Wufei led the way as they rushed outside to see what the noise was about. Heero's mother could be found in the next yard over, her shopping lying forgotten on the sidewalk in front of the house as she tried to calm the panicked woman.

"My son's missing!" She howled. "I forgot to check on him this morning before I left!"

"Don't worry Mrs Maxwell…Helen." Misato Yuy-Lowe tried to calm, placing her hand on the blonde woman's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine-"

"No!" Helen pulled away from the other woman quickly, looking determined. She was losing her poise in the face of the situation and looked as if she might cry at any moment. "He'll be killed! Duo has a very rare skin condition…"

She trailed off as she saw the four boys approach, jogging across the yard. "Have you seen-" Helen shook her head in self disgust. "Forget it, you boys won't have a clue who I'm talking about."

"Actually." Heero stepped up. "We do. Duo's safe and sound. He got locked out but we found him hiding in the park and took him to my house. He's sleeping right now in my room." He explained, watching as Mrs Maxwell's face cleared and the tension drained away, leaving a joyful expression.

"You have? Thanks be to the Lord!" She gasped, clasping her hands to her chest.

Misato was surprised by this, but immediately invited Helen inside, where she proceeded to check on the still slumbering Duo.

"Mm…Helen?" He roused groggily as she had a quick look at his arm. She smiled softly and stroked his hair out of his eyes.

"Sleep, Duo. I'll take you home in a few hours."

Once downstairs, she thanked the teenagers profusely.

"Thank you, really. Your quick thinking and intuitiveness saved my son's life." Helen paused. "He's so lonely without Solo. It breaks my heart to know that he cannot make friends with kids his age. I wish you four could have gotten to know him better."

"I do." Heero spoke up suddenly, making the two adults stare at him in surprise. "I've spoken to him on several occasions now, though I had no idea you were his mother Mrs Maxwell."

"He came to talk to you?"

Heero nodded.

"Yes. He sits in the tree outside my window at night."

"I can't believe it!" She said, ecstatic, and Heero though it was a bit over the top. "You're the first person he's showed interest in since Solo died."

"We'd all like a chance to get to know him." Quatre interjected softly. "He seems sweet."

Helen laughed.

"Oh, he _means_ well. Unfortunately, our Duo is a trouble magnet." She sobered for a moment, looking a little grieved. "It's nice that you boys want to be friends with my son, however, I'm not sure it would work out. Duo sleeps all day and….

"Maybe not on the weekdays." Misato mused thoughtfully, tapping her chin.

"But Fridays and Saturdays? My husband and I wouldn't have a problem with that. The kids over have sleepovers. Duo would be more than welcome to join them."

Helen looked relieved, and smiled.

"How kind of you. It will be a relief knowing that you will be looking out for Duo. We only get to spend a couple of hours with him each day. Besides, I'm sure he'd rather have someone his own age to talk to. I go to bed at about one am and Sean gets up at six. It's like ships passing in the night."

"You do better than most normal families!"

Quatre took this opportunity to roll his eyes in agreement. That statement applied to him.

"We do our best by Duo, giving him some stability, a home, a family." She sighed, sipping her tea. "He had no idea about any of these concepts when he came to us. He's come a long way since then, and is beginning to truly understand. Duo finds trusting people virtually impossible. You boys need to be careful with him." She warned.

"We will, Mrs Maxwell." Quatre assured her. She nodded.

"You do that, and you'll have his friendship for life."

Heero couldn't help but feel she was being a little melodramatic. Duo was a very bright, bouncy teenager. He didn't seem to hold any kind of misgivings about the situation either.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Heero's mother went to answer it.

"Trowa , Quatre, Wufei, your sisters are here!" she announce as she re-entered the kitchen, the three young women filing in behind her.

"That woman is _not_ my sister!" Wufei refuted in annoyance, his eyes flashing.

Sally rolled her eyes, as did Heero, Quatre and Trowa.

"Keep it up Chang, and I'll let Meiran's parents win the court case." She informed him sweetly.

"You're impossible." the Chinese teen growled. "One comment about your cooking and-"

"Quatre Raberba Winner, what on earth are you doing here?!" Iria exclaimed, rushing over to the youngest of the Winners. "It's nearly nine o'clock. You personal trainer will be over at five, not to forget your violin lessons at seven!"

"I know Iria." the blonde sighed, getting to his feet. "I had to speak with Mrs Maxwell. We were looking after her son earlier today."

Iria looked around at Helen in surprise at the little brother's words.

"Oh, Mrs Maxwell, I didn't see you there! Your husband had just gotten home. He was asking if I'd seen you. He seemed very worried."

"I completely forgot!" The other woman gasped, and ran out of the kitchen.

The others stared after her, but not for long, as there attention was grabbed by a voice coming from the back kitchen stairwell.

"Hey, what's all the noise about…" Duo shuffled into view, yawning. He scratched his head, staring at his audience, before coming back to himself.

"Um, Mrs Yuy, can you close the blinds please?"

"Of course dear." Heero watched as she shook herself and went to do as asked. Duo waited on the stairs, out of the way of the last rays of sunlight until she'd completed the task, then wandered over to sit in the recently vacated chair, unmindful of the adults staring at him.

Misato remembered her manners. "Are you boys hungry?" she didn't wait for them to answer, instead pulling out cereal and milk. "Silly me, of course you are!"

"Where's Helen?"

"Right behind you."

Duo spun around in his seat, braid flying behind him.

"Father Maxwell!" a grin came to his lips.

"Hello Duo. I heard you had quite an adventure today." The ageing priest said with an indulgent grin. Duo scratched the back of his neck, looking more than a little sheepish.

"Yeah, um, sorry 'bout that. I guess time kinda got away from me…"

Father Maxwell laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. Duo growled and held up his hands to try and fend him off.

"Only you Duo, Only you." He gazed around the room and the youngsters. "I see you've made some new friends."

"Yeah, this is Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Heero. Guys, this is Father Maxwell."

"Hi." they all murmured together.

"Lovely to meet you all." The priest replied congenially. "And you ladies must be…"

He looked to his wife for confirmation.

"Sean, these ladies are the children's guardians. Catherine Barton, Sally Po and Iria Winner. Duo, Heero's mother has invited you to a sleepover this Saturday."

"Cool!" Duo bounced up and down in his seat. "Never been to one of those before! What's it like?"

His indigo eyes practically sparkled as Quatre took a moment to explain.

"They're pretty boring really, we hang out late, watch movies, play board games…"

"Sounds like fun to me!" Duo chirped, and dragged them into a discussion over cereal whilst the adults talked amongst themselves, making arrangements.

Finally, it became dark enough for the Maxwells to leave.

"I'll see you guys on Saturday!" Their new friend called cheerfully, waving as Helen steered him out of the house. Heero let out a big breath. Well, this would certainly prove interesting.

* * *

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

Hello everyone,

And we've reached chapter seven of Predawn Light. Don't be fooled by the beginning of this part, it's not all sunshine and roses!

On a side note, There is a new C2 started, being headed by myself, Snowdragonct and Yilun, we'll be archiving completed, good quality fics there, so please visit us and subscribe. It's called Behind The Shoji Screens and can be found through our profiles, Thanks!

Uh, Snow, those complications you mentioned? They're about to show up.

Yilun: Remember the Ouch conversation? I meant it. My heart string were tearing as I wrote it. I'm sure yours will too.

Amberfrost: Thank you for your review. I want to complete this story before I move onto another multi-chapter fic.

Soul02: as I've said before to someone else (I think it was Yilun), I'm best at Dysfunctional families. Unfortunately I don't know normal. People call me weird in work as well.

And Bunches: Heya, welcome back! I hope you're liking this.

Predawn Light by Hikishi

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, I don't own it and I've lost my boxsets sob.

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Language.

Genres: AU, Friendship.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The rest of the week passed at a snail's pace for Heero, and he was impatient for Saturday night to arrive. He was also anxious. This was a chance for Duo to get to know them more personally. What if he found he didn't like them? What if the sleepover was boring for him?

His mother seemed to sense his unease and made an effort to make the night more of a party than normal, buying a mountain of snacks and DVDs.

Misato also thoroughly spring cleaned the house from top to bottom, even tidying the back yard when she learned that Duo would most likely be going outside at some point.

Saturday evening finally came. Heero had rushed through his homework and chores with amazing speed. Trowa was first to arrive and Heero stood outside with him on the front porch as he smoked quietly. Misato and Jay had reluctantly gone out for the evening, leaving the boyss alone.

"Why do you think he calls them 'Helen' and 'Father'?" He pondered thoughtfully, leaning against the support post.

Trowa stretched his long legs out in front of him, sat on the steps.

"Because they're not his parents?" He supplied in a quiet but clearly sarcastic tone as he leant his head back to blow smoke rings. Blue smoke swirled around him lazily.

"Yes…" Heero countered, frowning. "But wouldn't he be like Wufei then? He doesn't even _like_ Sally most days, yet he still calls her 'Aunt' and they're not related. Don't you find it funny? Mr and Mrs Maxwell insist he's their son."

Trowa just shrugged in response.

"Maybe Helen doesn't like it." He threw a sly glance at his shorter friend. "she may think being called 'mother' makes her seem old."

"I doubt that." Heero snorted in reply. They were obviously an old fashioned couple. No public displays, keep family matters private, that sort of thing.

Before they could get into it anymore though, a lean figure vaulted over the small fence that marked the boundaries of the land and Duo bounded over to them, grinning madly.

"Hey!" He greeted, throwing himself down to sit on the wooden steps, braid of hair snaking behind him. "Tro', bum me a smoke?"

"Should you be doing that?" Heero asked as his friend handed one over, lighting it off his own.

"Nope!" Duo replied, taking a deep drag and blowing the smoke out through his nose. "I'll be in deep shit if Helen or Father catches me." He sighed appreciatively. "God, I've missed this!" He took another puff.

Heero was mystified. Who was this boy, really? The Maxwells were obviously very religious people, and yet here was their son, smoking, swearing and blaspheming like he 'd never even seen a church. It just added to the ever growing pile of unmatched puzzle pieces that was Duo Maxwell.

"That stinks, put it out." Wufei ordered as he walked past them, heading inside. He had was carrying a duffle bag and still had his gi on, obviously having come straight from his martial arts class. The wrapped pole in his other hand was his sword.

"Wu-wu!" the long haired teen yelled brightly, throwing both arms around his legs, stopping his forward movement. "How are ya?" He sang.

The Chinese boy glared down at him, before switching his gaze to the door and speaking calmly.

"Let go of my legs Maxwell, before I hit you with my sword." He warned. "And my name is _Wufei_."

Duo let go immediately

"Whatever you say, Fei-fei!" He shouted after Heero's friend as the screen door slammed shut behind the dark haired teen. Duo gave a low whistle.

"Boy, he really needs to shit that brick outta his ass!"

"Don't be crass." Trowa replied bluntly, and earned a chuckle from him.

"Wufei's just tired and wants a shower."

"Just telling it like it is."

Heero found himself smiling at the young boy's antics. Once finished, they moved inside to get started, putting out the snacks. Quatre wouldn't arrive until later, his father requiring him to attend a family function most Saturdays, meaning Iria would drop him off as soon as they could get away. By the time the young blond arrived, they were just putting on the first movie.

They sprawled all over the living room, eating popcorn and drinking soda together, talking through most of the film. Once it ended, another one went in but they ended up abandoning it halfway through to go outside with Duo at about one in the morning.

"So tell us about yourself." Quatre said as they played cards on a blanket in the back garden.

"There's not much to know really." Duo replied, frowning as he studied his cards. "I'm about fifteen or sixteen. When I grow up I wanna be bomb specialist, a teacher, or a social worker. My favourite colour is black and I think soda is the best drink ever to be invented."

"_About _our age?" the blond questioned for them, leaning forward to slam down a Black Jack, causing Wufei to groan and pick up five cards from the deck. "What do you mean?"

"A bomb specialist? Why?" Heero added.

Duo blatantly ignored the first question but answered the second.

"I know all about 'em." He told them. "I'm real good at it too. I can show you how to make an explosive outta pretty much anything."

"But Duo, you're not old enough to have learned things like that!" Quatre, exclaimed, forgetting his earlier query.

"Not where I used to live." Came the airy reply. "Black Jack. Card." Trowa sighed and picked up five cards

"Where _are_ you from anyway?"

"L2 district, upstate near the city" he shrugged in the face of their shocked expressions.

"L2? The _slums!_?" Wufei's eyes narrowed. "Youcan't be serious! It has the highest drug abuse and crime rate in the country. Even _kids_ are homeless there! They run in gangs together. I'm sure you've heard of Shinigami's Scythes. They set fire to an orphanage they'd been placed in! Killed themselves, and the rest of the people inside. There was only one survivor."

Duo suddenly looked horror-struck, and Heero realised that his friend had opened the long haired teen's eyes to a side of life in his former home he hadn't known about, or even been aware of. Duo began to shake his head vehemently, denial written all over his face.

"No. That was an accident." He replied with complete conviction. Heero sent Wufei a warning look, telling him to shut the hell up, but the Chinese teen wasn't paying attention.

"They published the reports in a book Maxwell. It was recorded as arson."

"You're WRONG!" Duo nearly screamed, shooting to his feet, fists balled at his sides. "You're wrong! Take it back!"

"I will not." Wufei retorted hotly. "It was all over the news! How could you have missed it?"

"LIAR!" Duo's voice drowned him out

"Duo-" Heero began, trying to calm him down, but the other boy was already gone, vaulting the back fence and disappearing into his own house. Minutes later they heard crashing and yelling. Quatre rolled to his feet and ran to the fence, the others hot on his heels. Heero watched the open back door of the house, waiting.

Upstairs, one of the bedroom lights came on and shadows could be seen moving inside. Someone's feet sounded, running down the stairs and the kitchen light was switched on. They could now see more clearly. Plates and bowls were being flung across the room, whole drawers. Even a chair went flying. Helen could be seen in the doorway, looking on in horror.

"You said it was an accident!" Duo's voice rang out, furious. "You told me no one was to blame!"

"Duo!"

"LIARS! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Duo- no!" Smash! The kitchen window broke. "Duo!"

He ran past her and they heard him pounding up the stairs. Helen made to follow, but Father Maxwell's sad tone stopped her.

"Let him go Helen, I'll see to it in a moment."

Mrs Maxwell passed him and they didn't see her for a few seconds, until she appeared on the back porch. She was wearing white pyjamas and her blonde hair was mussed in the ponytail, making it clear that she had been sleeping when the ruckus had begun. She held her face in her hands for a moment, then sensing she was being watched, looked up. She saw the boys at the fence and waved, smiling weakly.

"Hello boys."

"Mrs Maxwell, is Duo all right?" Wufei asked for them all.

She sighed softly. Muffled yelling could be heard inside the house.

"I think Duo just needs some time to himself right now. I don't think that he will be coming back out tonight…" Helen winced as another crash sounded upstairs. "…I'm sorry-"

A window was flung open upstairs and suddenly Father Maxwell was leaning out of the window, yelling for his wife.

"HELEN! Call an ambulance!"

"Sean?!" Her voice held an uncontrollable fear and Heero started. He'd never seen anyone as frightened as she was in that moment. They all turned their heads to what must be the bathroom window. "Sean, what's wrong?!" She was already moving quickly back inside.

"Helen, the paramedics! He's O.D.ed on his sleeping pills again!"

Heero watched as Trowa effortlessly jumped the fence and sprinted towards the house on the other side, Wufei not even a heartbeat behind. He hesitated a scant second, before chasing after the two teens, Quatre only a moment behind him.

By the time Heero had raced up the stairs and skidded to a stop outside the small bathroom, Wufei and Trowa had already taken over. His eyes quickly scanned the mess his new friend had made. Containers lay on the floor, the mirror was broken and the shower curtain had been ripped from it's hangings. In the midst of all the chaos was Duo himself, covered in cuts. There were pills scattered all over the counter and some on the floor.

"How many did he swallow?" Wufei fired off briskly, as Trowa carefully pushed two fingers down the almost comatose boy's throat to trigger his gag reflex.

"I-I don't know." Father Maxwell replied anxiously. "He'd already taken most of them and was smashing the mirror when I got in here."

Two long minutes later, and Duo began to retch loudly. Trowa held him over the bath, rubbing his back and squeezing his stomach lightly.

"That's it Duo, all of it." He soothed as the rank smell of bile filled the tiny bathroom. "Get it all out."

"I've called the hospital." Helen announced, wringing her hands together. "Is he…"

"He'll be fine, Mrs Maxwell." Wufei said, helping Trowa to support the now dead weight in his arms. Duo's head lolled lifelessly, not really there. Heero took in his red rimmed eyes and slack mouth sadly, wondering what had happened in such a short space of time to make him react this way.

Trowa carried the troubled teen down to the sitting room and laid him on the couch.

"What happened?" Quatre asked, confused. "One moment we were all having fun, and the next…"

"He got really upset when Wufei talked about L2." Heero supplied.

Helen recoiled visibly, as if she's been slapped.

"L2? Oh dear lord, the orphanage!"

"That's right, how did you-"

"He didn't know." Sean interrupted quietly. "We hadn't told him what really happened that night. We thought…we thought it was for the best. After the last time, he didn't seem to remember anymore… we didn't think he needed to be reminded. He finally seemed to move on from it…"

"Father Maxwell, who _is_ Duo?" Heero asked, wanting answers. His questions had to wait though, as the paramedics had arrived. They checked the patient over, and commended both Trowa and Wufei on their quick thinking before sending the boys on their way, needing room to work.

Once back at Heero's the mood was sombre. No one felt much like having fun anymore, and they all went to bed with grave concerns about the terrifying scene they had just witnessed.

* * *

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

Hey….I know, I know. Where have I been, right? Well, lets just say that life hasn't been treating me kindly.

However, here's a mini-update for you all. This chapters more of a filler than anything else, but don't disregard it, there's lots of background info here!

I've had writer's block on this for a while now, so I might put it on hiatus as I have quite a few other one shots and stuff that's got a lot more done at the mo….

First, Snow: The fic wars are ON dude! Every time I add something to our c2, you add something better! Woe is me! Yep, the smooth sailing is definitely over. No more mrs nice author!

Yilun: Lotsa info here for you. This is pure plot-fodder, so enjoy.

Bunches: Nope, Helen and Father are not considered survivors, but I'll tell you more about that later. Most of your other questions will be answered here!

Dannie: Thanks for the compliments, but I don't quite think I'm better than Cjmarie. Her work is absolutely awesome and I consider it a privilege that I managed to get to know her. I do however, hope my stories are to your liking in future!

Lise and Aya-chan, thanks for reviewing. Creative? Moi? Hehehe…

Onwards and downwards!

Predawn Light by Hikishi

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, I don't own it and I've lost my boxsets sob.

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Language.

Genres: AU, Friendship.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next day dawned bright but everyone seemed depressed and worried.

Heero took it upon himself once the others had gone home to call at the Maxwells, but there was no answer. No response came when he tried that evening either.

Monday passed in a blur, and Heero didn't bother listening in any of his classes at school. His mind was still on the braided teen and the scene he had witnessed. One of his teachers commented on it, but it went no further.

Quatre called up at lunchtime the next day to tell him he'd just driven past the Maxwell's and their car was in the driveway. The blond only had a half day in private school on Tuesdays, as he was home schooled for his advanced classes.

Heero went straight over as soon as school was over, shoving his book bag in his locker and jogging all the way there. Helen opened the door as soon as he hit the front porch.

"Good afternoon Heero."

"Is Duo home?" He asked anxiously. She nodded, looking tired, but better.

"Yes. He's resting in his room right now."

"How is he?"

"A little shaken and exhausted," The blonde woman replied carefully, obviously still in a similar state herself. "I'm sorry we ruined your sleepover."

Heero found himself shaking his head.

"That's okay Mrs Maxwell. I was hoping I could see Duo though, maybe find out how he's doing? I mean," He tried to search for the right words as she frowned. "I want to apologise. We had no idea about the church. Wufei didn't know he would upset him like that."

"_I'm_ sorry Heero." Helen blurted, twisting her hands together in what must be a nervous habit. "We should have warned you about Duo's past, But - I don't know. I felt that he was doing so well…" She shook herself and took a breath, before meeting his gaze again. "Come in. He's awake, and I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

The brunette followed her into the darkened hallway. As usual, all the curtains in the house were firmly closed the keep out that dangerous sunlight. They went up the stairs quietly, and Helen turned to him as they paused at the top.

"I'll have to ask you not to speak of the Maxwell orphanage." Maxwell. That name again. What was it about this family that was so strange? "Duo doesn't fully remember what happened and it only upsets him to bring it up."

"If it's not too rude to ask, Mrs Maxwell, what DID happen?"

Helen sighed heavily, and rubbed her palms together, looking first left, then right. She seemed unsettled and agitated.

"Well….Duo used to live there with Solo and the other children, some of whom had been in there street gang. It was Christmastime. Solo had died recently and Duo was very depressed. We - that is, Father Maxwell and I - had been having Duo help us for evening mass in the church. It seemed to take his mind off things. We allowed him to light the candles most days and thought he could do it for the midnight mass. It was Christmas Eve you see."

Helen smiled wistfully, but it quickly faded and she grimaced unhappily.

"He was so happy. I even said he could start lighting them early, so He could help Father Maxwell with the sermon. But rebels broke into the church before the congregation arrived and barricaded us in. They attacked Father Maxwell when he told them to leave and Duo went to help fight them off. Some of the candles were knocked over the scuffle and a fire broke out. We tried to put it out, but it spread too quickly…."

She paused and took a deep breath, shoulders shaking slightly. "We finally managed to escape the church, but the fire consumed everything. It grew and spread to the orphanage. There was nothing we could do. They all died, excepting him. Duo blamed himself. Said if only he hadn't lit the candles early…" Helen swiped at a tear.

"He had to go into hospital for a long time after that. He was in shock and completely shut down. We were so happy when the doctors got him to interact again. He began to talk, however, he couldn't seem to remember anything. The doctors said that his mind had subconsciously blocked it out. We decided that it would be for the best if we didn't say anything. Confident that his memory would come back on its own. He seemed to get better, and began to smile again. We thought he'd really be okay…" She trailed off.

"I understand." Heero said awkwardly, though he really didn't.

Helen straightened up and tried to compose herself.

"Anyway, I'm sure your company will cheer him up immensely. Go on in, Duo's room is third door on the right. I'll be down in the kitchen if you need anything."

She bustled off down the hall, leaving Heero standing in the darkened hall.

He took a breath, and started down to where Duo's room was. He stopped at the door and took in the stickers and posters he hadn't had time to register the last time he'd been here. Each one indicated the young teen's taste in music and video games. He knocked lightly on the door, sticking his head around it when there was no answer.

"Duo? It's me, Heero?"

He saw his friend sat cross-legged on his three quarter bed, working on a picture. Pencils were scattered over the green comforter and Duo had his personal minidisc playing.

"Put the wood in the hole, Yuy." Duo drawled in an irritated fashion and the Japanese youth hastened to comply.

* * *

End Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

-1Author's note:

Predawn Light, by Hikishi

(flaps hand) yes, I Know I dropped of the face of online…I can't help it, my bills keep mounting and my pay sinking!

So…chapter nine. Not my best work, but I'm finding it really hard at the moment, plus I have like a million other ideas wanting to take up precious hard-disk space. The summer depression has truly hit!

Snow, Bunches and Yilun, my three musketeers! Keeping me going at the moment is hard, but you're all doing a bang up job.

Snow: I made myself physically ill over this chapter, you can see the struggle. But I'm like a dog with a bone… no way am I leaving it unfinished.

Yilun: (dishes out a second helping of info) dig in!

Bunches: hi dee ho dude!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing, but I _do _own a laptop that I use to keep me sane!

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Language.

Genres: AU, Friendship.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Heero sank down to sit in the only chair, positioned behind the door, and some way from the bed. Duo did not look up, continuing to sketch away. He surveyed the room once more. The light was on, bathing the room in dim illumination. One chair, one desk, one chest of drawers, no wardrobe. Duo had pasted various posters of games and cartoons on his walls, along with action movie posters. He seemed to like cartoons best.

"So," Heero asked stuntedly. "How are you holding up?"

Duo grunted.

"Fuckin' peachy." He still kept his head down. "Absolutely perfect." Duo laughed bitterly.

"Duo, Wufei's really sorry that he upset you-" He began to say, but was rudely interrupted.

"Well tell him not to be." The long haired teen snapped. "He did me a favour. I knew they were keeping something from me. Everything was just too fucking perfect." He watched as the piece of paper being worked on was torn out of the sketch pad and crumpled and thrown to join the mound in and around the bin.

"What do you mean?" Heero questioned carefully. Duo finally glanced up and Heero could see the bloodshot eyes. Either Duo had been crying or he hadn't been sleeping, possibly both.

"What I mean, Heero, is that they've pretty much let me live a lie the past year and a half. It was my fault they died. Mine."

"Helen told me what happened." He said calmly, wanting to wipe that haunted and self loathing look of his new friend's face. "Seemed like a accident to me."

Duo glared at him.

"And you believed her? Goddamnit, you just don't get it do you?" He shoved his stuff aside and stood up. "If they lied to me once, what's to stop them from doing it again. Who's to say they haven't lied to you?"

Heero worked his jaw. He did not like this side of Duo very much.

"Would you take in a kid like you after something like that?" He pointed out bluntly. Helen for obvious reasons didn't want to upset him any further, but he was Duo's friend. And a good friend would smack some sense into him. "You're not exactly normal."

"It's not like I try to be-"

"Shut up and listen for a change." Heero growled, resorting to tough love. Duo sat down again, looking surprised at Heero's tone, and he betted no one had ever spoken to the teen like that before. "They are not your parents Duo. They know that. But you rubbing it in their faces every goddamned day hurts them. They are trying to do their best by you. Helen was _frantic_ when she found you were missing. You have to face it, that as their ward, you will not always like what they do, but they are trying to understand, trying to give you what you need."

"And how are you so fuckin' knowledgeable about this?" Duo sneered.

"I resented Jay." He ran on before Duo could speak. "He came in to my family after my dad died. I hated him for making my mother so happy. We'd been getting along fine. But suddenly this man was in my territory, making decisions that I didn't agree with. Before this, I'd had to be the man of the house. Growing up too quickly, then suddenly being treated as a child again rankled me. I didn't know how to deal."

He sighed, not particularly wanting to tell his story, but needing to get his point across.

"We fought nearly every day. I was always running away, getting into fights at school. The final straw came when I was arrested. Jay got me out of that one, but afterwards we sat down and talked about it. He showed me that _ I _ was the one tearing the family apart. Now I'm not saying that it was sunshine and roses straightaway. We're still working on it now, but it's a lot better than it used to be."

"God, you sound just like Solo." Duo scrubbed a hand across his face. "He…he liked Sister. He always brought her flowers that he'd picked from other people's gardens. I was suspicious of them both but Solo…" Duo grimaced. "…I think…I think he happy to…let someone else do the work for a change. I just couldn't accept that. On the streets, you don't get nothing' for free. Not even love."

"Sister…Helen?!"

Heero's mind made the intuitive leap and he was shocked. Duo picked at the coverlet on his bed.

"Yeah. She's a nun."

"But isn't that, against some holy law or something."

"They're not married!" Duo replied vehemently, then took a calmer approach. "Look, I can't tell you much, but I'll give you as much as I can."

Heero watched as Duo took a deep breath. "It's complicated. Something to do with my past and also what happened at the church. We've been moving around a lot, to stay out of sight. The police and my judge back in L2 know the reasons why, but we've been told to stay silent. The family thing is so we stay under the radar. There are people looking for us…me specifically. The rebels are part of a gang hired by a company that conducted certain illegal experiments Because some of them escaped the fire and I.Ded Helen and Father, they were in danger. It was decided that we all go into witness protection until the court case. Because I lost my memory of the events, the rebels that were caught were the only ones prosecuted and the company got away. We have to stay undercover as a result. I'll probably spend the rest of my life in hiding."

"But what about now? You remember right?"

"I do, yes, but it won't do any good now. The case is closed. The only way to get it reopened is for the company to get caught doing something illegal. My evidence is purely a witness account. It would hold up on it's own."

Heero sat back, reeling with the information.

"This is how you know so much about me?" He asked. Duo nodded.

"The police pull up the records of every homeowner and tenant within a six mile radius of wherever we more to. This company has a lot of contacts that are unofficially linked to them. They have to be sure that we'll be safe."

Heero took a moment to digest this new information. He found that he only had one question to ask.

"So is your name really Duo?"

The long haired teen laughed for the first time in days.

"It's the only one I can remember."

**END CHAPTER NINE**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note:

Hey all.

Yes I know I dropped off the radar a little the last two months, the reason being a rather lazy I had writer's block.

I've been trying to get around it by working on poetry (don't ask) and another plot bunny has demanded my full attention. So yes, this story has been suffering from gross neglect, and I'm afraid to say, will continue to do so for a while.

I will try to update this as often as I can get around to it, though it's permantly back burner at the moment. But don't despair, I have more stories coming your way soon.

So to recap before we go any further, Duo's had a bit of a breakdown, Heero gave him a sound talking to and Helen has been ever so kind. Next will be an appearance of a familiar face.

Thank you all for being so patient!

Predawn Light, by Hikishi

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own a laptop, internet connection and a very overactive imagination.

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Language.

Genres: AU, Friendship.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Not long after their conversation, Heero left Duo's house to check in with his mother and go meet the rest of his friends. Duo was obviously tired, but stubbornly refusing to admit it or take a nap. Once off the porch he flipped open his cellphone and called Quatre; the blond was bound to be impatient for gossip.

-_Heero. Have you been to see Duo?_-

Quatre. Straight to the crux of the matter always.

"Yes. He's fine, before you ask. Tired, but I expect his sleeping pattern's out of whack right now."

He crossed over into his yard and went inside the house, calling out to his mother that he was home.

-_What happened anyway? I've never seen anyone go off the rails like that before._-

"Oh. I'm not sure if I should say anything…"

-_Why not?_- Quatre sounded hurt and Heero threw his bag onto his bed and flopped down it his desk with a sigh, powering up his computer. -_We're your friends, Heero. And Duo's too. I don't see why we should be kept in the dark._-

"Well, firstly, it's not my story to tell. And secondly, Duo's still very upset about it. I don't think he'd appreciate me blabbing his business all over the neighbourhood."

-_That bad, huh?_-

"Yeah." Heero turned to gaze out of the window at the empty park across the street. "Let's just say he had a very bad time in L2."

-_Wufei wrote a note to apologise._-

"I'm not sure Duo even blames him anyway."

-_Mm. but you know Wufei. He has that whole thing about him. It wouldn't be okay with him if he didn't try and make things right._-

Heero chuckled. Then abruptly stopped he saw a familiar car pull into their street.

"What the…"

-_Heero?_-

"Jay?" He watched in surprise as the car pulled up in his driveway and a short man with a receding grey hairline and rose tinted glasses stepped out of the car. "Quatre?"

-_Yes?_-

"I gotta go now. Jay's home."

-_Jay? But I thought he wouldn't be back until the end of the month_-

"So did I. I'll call you later, okay?"

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Heero made a beeline for the front door and got there just as his step-father walked inside, putting down his briefcase.

"Jay?"

"Heero, lad. How are you?"

"I'm fine." He shook his head to clear the cobwebs away. He watched as the man hung his jacket in the coat stand behind the door and parked his hat on top. "Jay, What're you doing home?"

"We finished early. The new prototype's complete now, and we're ready to unveil it. I've already got one in the car for you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Jay chuckled. "You and your friends can be the first to test out the console and get back to me on what you think. There's a couple of games with it as well."

"Darling!" Misato glided into his arms and bestowed a peck on his lips.

"Missy, dear, would you come on through to the lounge, I have some exciting news for you."

They swanned off together, leaving Heero standing in the hallway, thinking furiously. His father was home, and had brought his newest games console creation with him, just so Heero could test it out. None of the others really liked gaming, except…

Duo.

His new friend obviously liked video games. So maybe he could ask if he would like to come over one time and play. Heero bounded over next door and spoke briefly to Helen.

"Yes, Heero, of course Duo can come and play your new game. But not right now, poor thing's exhausted. He fell asleep right after you left, didn't even wake when I put Wufei's note in his room. He can come over on the weekend again if you'd like though?"

"That would be fine, Mrs Maxwell. I'll make sure my mom knows."

"Such a polite young boy. Thank you, for thinking of Duo. I know it's been hard for you boys. Duo is not the easiest person to be a friend to."

Heero couldn't help thinking as he walked away that Helen wasn't being quite as encouraging as she seemed.

Trowa dropped by barely an hour later with Catherine in tow. He sat on the window ledge smoking quietly, staring out into the encroaching darkness. Catherine did not tolerate his habit in the least so he simply stayed out of sight when he did it.

Neither of them were expecting for Duo to appear suddenly and scramble up the tree, nor to see Wufei clambering after him.

"Wufei?"

"I snuck out." He said quietly, settling himself next to Duo. Trowa did not wait to be asked, and simply handed a cigarette and his lighter. Duo didn't speak, simply lit up and took a drag, small tremors making the cigarette bounce up and down between his fingers. Wufei turned to him. "Duo…"

"M'okay." He replied shakily. "Jus' a bit tired still."

"Jay's back?" Wufei questioned, scowling as smoke drifted in his direction but not saying anything.

"Yes, just walked in this afternoon. The prototype console's completed. He brought one home for me to test."

"Your dad's home?" Duo broke in, looking worried. "Maybe I should go…"

Heero snorted.

"Why? It's not like you have to meet him right now or anything. He'll be preoccupied downstairs with mom and Catherine."

"He won't come up here?" Duo seemed very wary, almost frightened at the prospect. "Uh, I'm not very good with strangers." He muttered as Trowa and Wufei stared at him in confusion. No further explanation was offered though, the long haired teen just took another deep drag and gazed off to one side.

The silence dragged on for a few long minutes, broken only once by Trowa's cellphone ringing, the merrily tinkling of 'bring in the clowns' a rather unusual tone for the serious looking young man to have.

"Quatre…" Was the immediate answer as the tallest of the four companions flicked his butt out of the window and left the room, closing the door with a firm click behind him.

"I've been meaning to ask you Duo, would you like to come over again this weekend? We were going to have another sleepover, to make up for the last one. Plus, now my dad's home, we can play the new games console and tell him what we think."

Duo fidgeted. He took another pull of the cigarette. Everyone could see just how uncomfortable he suddenly was.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Duo." Wufei rolled his eyes. "He's not asking you to move in! Besides, Jay won't bother you. He doesn't get teenagers, so he'll stay out of the way."

The tree's other occupant looked down and away, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. It seemed that the Chinese teen has hit the nail right on the head. Heero sighed.

"Look. I'll make sure we stay out of his way. All you have to do is play a couple of games and fill out a questionnaire. You can meet him another time."

"…All right." came the put upon sigh. "I'll let Helen know."

"It's going to be a Friday this time. I've got to go somewhere on Sunday."

Duo blinked, then cursed.

"ah…shit."

"What?"

Indigo eyes closed and Duo's head dropped.

"I have my piano lessons Friday nights…crap."

Wufei and Heero stared at him in astonishment. The black haired teenager blinked and asked in a shocked tone.

"You take piano lessons?"

And at the same time Heero chose to speak.

"That music late at night? That was you?"

Duo scratched the back of his head. He obviously wasn't used to this reaction. Heero wondered in passing if it was because of his lack of friends. He leant forward to hear the mumbled reply.

"Yes.. I take piano lessons."

"Who takes piano?" Trowa queried as he slipped back into the room. His only answer was a muffled groan of embarrassment as Duo hid his face in his knees.

* * *


End file.
